


Coming Together

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Recovery, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: They could still hear the sounds of the people celebrating late into the night, laughter and music filling the night sky as people talked and hugged and danced and drank. But this moment was for them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



They could still hear the sounds of the people celebrating late into the night, laughter and music filling the night sky as people talked and hugged and danced and drank. They had been with them all for a little while, hovering around the edges, their hands gripped tightly together.

She hadn’t missed the looks that people, even while happier than they had been in as long as they could remember, were giving Ben. The ones that were a mix of curiosity and distrust.

“If you trust him, I trust him,” Poe had told her.

“Me too,” Finn had said, but Rey knew it wasn’t going to be that easy with everyone. Coming back from who he been and what he had done — even though he had saved her life and helped her save the galaxy — was a hard thing to overcome.

So she had squeezed his hand after a little bit, when most people were no longer watching them, and now they were alone, away from everyone else.

Everything that happened hadn’t completely sunk in yet. How she almost died. How he almost did. How they had lost Leia.

They would need to grieve, reflect, figure out their purpose from here.

But not tonight. Tonight was about them, about this moment, about their own celebration.

They laid on the bed together, on their sides, facing each other, their arms around each other, kissing softly and slowly and deeply. It could have been a minute or an eternity, but Rey was lost in his touch and his lips and the safety of having him there.

They kissed and kissed more until their hands became unable to stay still and began to explore, up arms and down abdomens and around backs, until clothes were shed, piece by piece, until it was just the two of them, flesh to flesh, no longer separated by anything.

And Ben looked in her eyes as he kissed her, smoothing her hair back from her head, and then she opened her legs to him, inviting him in.

He used his fingers, stroking her, exciting her, and she rocked her hips against him as he slipped a finger deep inside her, making her keen, and all she knew was him and her and this moment together.

And it was maybe a minute or maybe an hour as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and used his thumb to rub her clit, and it was maybe a minute or an hour as she was lost in a hazy cloud of pleasure, crying out his name as her muscles shook and her back arched.

And then he was pulling her toward him by the hips and she was opening herself up to him more, and his cock was rubbing against her, and she had never needed anything as much as she needed him inside her.

And then he was, and her heart could have been in her throat for all she knew, and she felt every molecule of every piece of matter around them, but she mostly felt him and her and another moment that stood still as they clung together and moved together and then she tumbled over the edge and he followed her down, and she finally let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding since that day on Jakku when she met BB-8.

Because finally, she had found where she was meant to be.


End file.
